samurai_7fandomcom-20200214-history
The Era's End
The Era's End (Ueru! 植える!) is the final and twenty-sixth episode of Samurai 7. Summary Ukyo and the Prime Minster head toward the escape pods. Once they arrive, they are attacked by Katsushiro, Shichiroji, and Kikuchiyo. Ukyo uses the Prime Minster as a shield, and he is slashed. Just as Kikuchiyo is about to kill Ukyo, the capital knocks into a rock, and Kikuchiyo misses. Ukyo takes this opportunity, and shoots Kikuchiyo until he "turns off". He then kicks Katsushiro around, asking where Kambei is. Numerous bandits also begin to swarm. The doors open and Kambei, along with numerous Nobuseri, wait on the other side. The Nobuseri tell Kambei that if he harms the Emperor, they will kill him. Katsushiro tells him that he will take care of the Nobuseri. Simultaneously, the two charge at their opponents. Kambei slashes Ukyo, and Katsushiro attacks the Nobuseri. Just as Kambei and Shichiroji are about to stop the capital from falling on Kanna, Ukyo stands up. He is about to attack Kambei, when Kikuchiyo wakes up. He dives into Ukyo and the two fall off the capital. Down below, Rikichi and the others arrive just in time to catch a badly damages Kikuchiyo, while a Nobuseri rescues Ukyo. Ukyo is carried by the Nobuseri to where Kirara and the others are. He approaches Kirara and tells her to come with him. Kikuchiyo punches him, and he falls off. Kikuchiyo than kills the Nobuseri. He tells Rikichi to bring him to the front of the capital. Once there, he tells them to go. In the capital, the three samurai, Kambei and Shichiroji and elsewhere Katsushiro, kill numerous Nobuseri in an attempt to prevent the capital from falling on Kanna. In front, Kikuchiyo uses everything he has to try to stop the capital form heading forward, and soon he manages to push it back. It falls in a gorge along with Ukyo and Kikuchiyo. The three remaining samurai manage to make it out. When Komachi arrives, she only sees Kikuchiyo's feet. He was blown up and fell with the capital... Winter comes and goes. Kirara has given her Water Priestess duties, along with the dowsing crystal, to Komachi. Four graves are erected, marked by the swords of the four fallen samurai. One night, at their graves, Katsushiro bids farewell to them. Kirara arrives, and he tells her that she gave him the strength to live. Kambei and Shichiroji interrupt. Katsushiro says that the fallen samurai are the ones who deserved to live the most. Kambei asks him if he wishes he had died. He replies that he wants to live, so that he can fight on in their name. Kambei than gives Katsushiro his sword and tells him to find his own battles. With that, Katsushiro leaves. Soon later, the farmers are back to their merry selves. They sing as they plant rice. Elsewhere, the Guardians, along with Ayamaro, rebuild the capital so that it can be used in a helpful, peaceful way. Kambei and Shichiroji watch as the farmers do their normal chores. Rikichi, who is still hurt from the previous battles, is soon helped by Sanae. She remarks that they are a team. Kambei tells Shichiroji that they lost once again. He explains that the farmers have won this battle. The village elder arrives. Kambei tells him that they will be leaving. Kambei and Shichiroji walk off, while Kirara and the others smile happily at their new freedom. Up on a hill, the graves of the fallen samurai is accompanied by the flag the seven made when it all began. Category:Episodes